


Drumming Song

by nattraven



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Multi, Possibly update in the future but you can read it as an one-off, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 他们认为问题出在鼓声，因为他总是在听，又敲得太响，但不是这样。鼓声才令他平静，其他一切都逐渐变得难以忍受。色彩、气味、声音、触觉，它们变得越发尖锐暴烈。然后逐渐出现了不存在的声音。——一个将现实故事和哨兵向导设定融合的尝试。
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham & John Paul Jones, John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Bonham/Pat Bonham, John Paul Jones/Maureen "Mo" Jones
Kudos: 6





	1. A Side - Track 1 Beneath the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于上海COMIC UP 27的无料。阅读用pdf可以点击[这里](http://nattraven.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/drumming-song.pdf)下载。
> 
> 前四节可当作独立故事阅读一发完，如果有后续也会持续更新。
> 
> 标题和开篇引文来自Florence + the machine 的Drumming Song。 ~~真的很适合Bonsy不来听听吗~~

> There’s a drumming in my head when you’re around / I swear you can hear it it makes a such almighty sound

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

哨兵的天赋极为珍贵。不仅仅在于能力本身。那个胖胖的访客一边说一边低下头，用领带宽的那头擦了擦眼镜，显得背后那张苍老的脸更加赤裸。他进门前拿出证件，自称是塔的官员，但更像个失意中学教师。John Bonham想，他完全可以是我学校里的德语老师，语速缓慢，行动迟缓，像大白天的猫头鹰。让他感到更加奇怪的是，和别人不同，这个人身上没有多余的气味可以让他在人群中分辨出来。所有关于此人的特征似乎在他移开注意力的一瞬间就消失了。

“……还要看当事人是什么样的个性，决定如何使用发达的五感。”那人慢慢地说完，玳瑁眼镜下的那双眼睛在John身上多停留了一会儿，然后重新转向沙发对面他的父母。“如果他愿意加入我们，塔会谨慎对待、让他的才能得以发挥。”

Joan和Jacko 彼此对望了一眼。他们是经历过战争的一代人，战争英雄哨兵向导的故事听过无数，但要将他们的大儿子放进这些故事里似乎显得有些别扭。至于话题的中心人物，他的心思则完全不在这里，John Bonham想，我还没擦完我的鼓，它们现在还躺在拖车里，要是再找不到可以稳定演出的乐队，某个人就要来买走它们了。

那个陌生人似乎理解他们的疑惑。“请不要误解。哨兵的才能并不仅仅局限于军事行动上。”他说，“我听说Bonham先生是个相当不错的鼓手。”猫头鹰似的眼睛再次转向Bonham，“最伟大的音乐家很多都是哨兵。”他慢慢地说。

说得好听。Bonham想。“塔会帮我付账单吗？”

Joan看过来的眼神仿佛她下一秒就要把他赶出门。

那人却也慢慢地、有条不紊地回答他的问题。塔的哨兵和士兵无异——也许会帮他养家糊口，但不会再让他靠近鼓。那个他忘记了名字的访客还带来了别的有用的信息。尽管塔对自己麾下的哨兵管理严格，不过如今已经是文明社会，他们不会强迫觉醒的平民哨兵强行加入。只是有些信息，为了保证哨兵自身的安全，必须要有人登门告知，当然也是邀请。

但他想也不想就拒绝了。你这傻瓜，他仿佛听见自己脑子里有个小声音说。

你才是。他反驳道，不能敲鼓，这和让我去砌墙有什么分别，Jacko至少还不会管着我。

那人似乎并不惊讶。“尽量小心使用您的五感。平民哨兵在缺乏训练情况下很容易感官过载。”

“这算是威胁吗？”John不以为然地说。

那人摇摇头。“只是建议。”他从大衣口袋深处掏出一张名片，“如果此类情况发生，请及时联系塔，我们会派向导来处理。”

他耸耸肩，接过名片。那上面没有名字，只有一个电话号码。“抱歉，我总是记不住你的名字？”

“我个人更愿意那样。”猫头鹰先生戴上被压扁的帽子，“不必挂心。我是个向导，我们的能力和哨兵稍有不同。”

“比方说让人想不起来？先生，您有没有用过这个抢银行？”

猫头鹰先生几乎要微笑起来。“是个不错的建议，少了点原创性。”他说，“不过，你我的能力可以做到的，比那要多得多，请明智地使用自己的天赋。”

“我以为我刚才拒绝邀请了。”

“不是说和塔。”猫头鹰先生说，“无论如何，我该告辞了，Bonham先生，祝你好运。”

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

“所以你是个哨兵？”Robert说，“我真伤心，你之前怎么不告诉我。你什么时候觉醒的？”

“在我爬进你家阳台过夜的时候，朱丽叶。”Bonham耸耸肩，“我不记得了。非要说的话，离开学校之后吧。唱机、广播的声音更清楚了，我能分辨出之前学不会的技巧。”比那还要夸张，有些过去抓不住的细节，现在只要他稍稍集中精力，脉络立刻就会变得清晰明确。他想了想，又加了一句，“Mick也说自己不用被迫在他练习的时候，一起听同一首歌整整一下午。”

“哈，要我说，那是你终于有进步，或者Jacko换了更好的唱机。”Robert捅捅他，“没别的了？”

“还有就是觉得你在台上叫得更大声了。”Bonham说，“你来之前是不是又抽了麻？”

Robert警惕地拉起衬衫衣襟嗅了嗅。“我明明换过衣服了。”

“但我猜你没来得及洗头。”Bonham短促地笑了一声。

Robert嘟囔了几句。“这可不好玩。”对于一两卷掺了大麻的烟卷来说，他显得有点紧张过头了。但Bonham暂时也没空去细想。

“我同意，这不好玩。”Bonham突然说，“尤其是我越来越没法控制自己接收到什么。顺便一提，最靠近舞台的那张桌子昨天有人吐在上面过。”

“当狗狗的生活一定很苦。”Robert同情地点点头。Bonham在吧台下踢了他一脚。

“我爸妈好像都不记得这个人来过。”Bonham对Robert说，俱乐部人声鼎沸，他不得不稍稍提高音量，同时强迫自己不去注意那些声音的内容。

“不过，你说他给留了张名片，有什么不对劲就联系他。”Robert问，“你打过那个电话吗？”

Bonham摇摇头，从口袋深处把名片摸出来，它在他上衣口袋里和零钱、钥匙和别的杂七杂八的玩意待得太久，已经皱成一团。一只手灵巧地把名片从他那里抢走。

“这家伙连名字都不肯告诉你，该不会是哪个女孩给你留的电话，这全都是你现场给Pat编的故事吧？”Robert短促地吹了个口哨，坏笑着说，“不乖哦，Bonzo，告诉我那姑娘是谁，我就不告诉Pat。”

“哈，哈，哈。真好笑。”Bonzo一把抢回名片，“这一轮该你买酒了。”

“Tim Rose给你一周四十镑也没有让你对朋友好善乐施吗？”Robert冲他做了个鬼脸，但仍然抬手示意吧台对面的女酒保叫了下一轮酒。（“再来一轮，亲爱的。”）

“哇，”Bonzo瞧了瞧他，“这么说Jimmy Page真的要找你了？”

后者只是一个劲怪笑。等接过酒杯之后，他才开口。“不过，Jimmy说自己也是个向导，跟塔合作过。他还认识个贝斯手，可能也要来。雇佣乐师，据说还是塔里的常驻向导。我在想他会不会就像你的猫头鹰先生，抽烟斗的神秘老爷爷。”歌手比划了一下抽烟斗的动作，似乎因为想象中的画面笑出声。

Bonzo耸耸肩。“你们找到鼓手了吗？”他随口一问，纯粹是好奇。

“啊哈，这就是为什么我要坐在你这里，而不是过去找更多的乐子。”Robert嘴咧地更大了。他快活地宣布道，“你下周在汉普斯特德乡村俱乐部有一场对吧？Jimmy和我没准要来挖Rosy的墙角啦。”他愉快地挥挥手，走开了，似乎并没有将朋友是个哨兵这事放在心上。

和Tim Rose的演出目前为止进行得还算顺利，Bonham大部分时间不需要到台前（“在后面你就敲得够响了”），因此可以避开大部分的干扰声。除此之外，队里的贝斯手Steve Dolan也帮了些忙。

“我有个叔叔是 ‘伴侣’，战时跟着特殊部队服过役。”某次演出结束之后，Dolan说，“他说你最好尽量避开不必要的刺激。其实如果不去主动使用，哨兵的感官也是会逐渐变得接近普通人的。”他拍拍Bonham的肩膀，半开玩笑道，“我猜这可能挺难，不过我们可以从不要敲得那么响开始。”

他们认为问题出在鼓声，因为他总是在听，又敲得太响，但不是这样。鼓声才令他平静，其他一切都逐渐变得难以忍受。色彩、气味、声音、触觉，它们变得越发尖锐暴烈。然后逐渐出现了不存在的声音。

有天晚上他惊醒过来，朦胧的天花板和身边熟睡的Pat却不如梦中雷暴巨响和雨点针尖般戳刺在身上的触感更加真实。床铺仿佛是他摇晃的小船，他紧攥着船沿免得掉下去，而在小船下，有什么更庞大的东西逡巡游曳，潜伏着，等待冲出海面。

Bonham尽量蹑手蹑脚地下床，到拖车另一头的小厨房边给自己倒了一杯水灌下去。脚下虚浮摇摆的感觉消失了，但是口中仍然残留着海水的苦咸。

如果实在不行，他总是可以打那个电话的。那张名片尽管皱成一团，但仍然呆在他的上衣口袋深处。

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

汉普斯特德乡村俱乐部的后台准备室里泛着淡淡的霉味，墙纸因为受潮而开始剥落。Bonham脑袋里仍然回荡着最后一段的鼓点。Matt冲他点点头，开始着手帮他把鼓收好。脑中鼓点逐渐散去。刚才的演出相当不错，至少维持了他们一贯的水平，Dolan偶尔会示意他别那么用力地踩低音鼓踏板，但为什么不？只是不知道Robert带来的那些人怎么想。

他刚才在人群中瞧见了Robert，后者和一个黑色长卷发毛脑袋（多半是Jimmy Page），还有一个体型庞大的家伙坐在中间的一桌，对上他的目光时，Robert还冲他挥了挥手。但现在三个人都不见了，Bonham眯起眼睛，有人好像把光调得太亮了。

现在他听见Robert的声音了，他在和Rose说话，“很棒的演出”，他听见Rose问“你觉得怎么样？”大概是在问Jimmy Page，他需要集中精力才能听到Page的声音，但他暂时分辨不出内容来。

管他呢。Bonham想，反正Rose付的薪水足够。他的思绪飘到了更远的地方，如果Matt愿意开得快一点，或许他还能赶上和Pat一起吃晚饭。

摔在地上的时候他倒是没觉得疼，只是从来没注意到俱乐部的地板这么冰冷。然后汹涌的巨浪吞没了他。

“不，不用叫救护车。”他在雷暴和海浪中远远听见一个声音，“我知道这是怎么回事。”

更多家具被搬动的声音，匆匆忙忙的脚步声，他无法理解含义的交谈声，闭上眼睛只让声音变得更难以忍受。他听见汹涌海浪的声音，毫无规律，让人心烦。不对，我在俱乐部后台，为什么会在海上——

“感官过载和精神域渗透。”还是那个声音，这下离他更近了点，男声，但是口音柔软。“你说过他是个哨兵？”

“我以为他是在胡说八道。”Robert的声音。Bonham睁开眼睛，两张面孔正低头注视着他。但是他同时也看见无数雨点像银针一样落下来，又猛然闭上眼睛。

“我可以尝试帮忙，但以防万一，你去问问他们电话在哪里？”

“还要叫救护车吗？”

“不用。”Page挽起袖子，握住Bonham一边的手腕，“真要出问题，救护车帮不上忙的。”

他竭力抓住小船边缘，凶暴的海洋足够把他和小船掀翻很多次，但不知怎么，他仍然在船上，沉沉浮浮，但最终总会露出水面挣扎呼吸，汹涌的海面下似乎有什么东西拒绝让他就此沉没。闪电、然后是雷声，他抬头，看见黑紫色的巨大影子飞掠过天空，闪电追在它身后，但那东西似乎并不畏惧，一路盘旋而下，越过密集雨帘和巨浪向他飞来。

伸出手抹去眼前的水，他看见了那个东西，是条张着血盆大口的龙——

“嘶——”Page仿佛被烫伤一样退到一边，“竟然还知道反击。”他重新闭上眼，回想那个庞然大物从水中跃出的模样。他完全能理解以实玛利为何如此惊恐。

“我不是那种适合安抚人的向导。”Page对Robert宣布，“放心，他还有力气反击，不会有事的。电话呢？”

“就在你右手边的墙上。”Robert担忧地看了看两个人。“真的没有我可以做的吗？”

“我猜一杯茶和毛巾总不会有错。”Page耸耸肩，起身走向墙上装着的电话。

“这里是Jones家，或者Baldwin，要看你找谁。”Bonham听见听筒对面传来一个女声，“我能为你做些什么吗？”电话间细微的电流。以及有人可以把灯关掉吗。有人可以关掉他的眼睛吗。有人可以关掉他的耳朵吗。

“嘿，Mo。我是Jimmy，Jimmy Page。我现在能借用下Jones吗？乐队可能有着落了。”

“当然，当然。”电话那头的女声说，“我很高兴你打过来，给他点差事吧。他最近在家写不出曲子到处乱晃，简直难以忍受。”

Bonham没听到她接下来说了什么。又一个浪头打过来，潜到海面之下去，他想，这样他就不必忍受，然后他有什么冰冷的液体泼在头顶、顺着他的脸颊流进脖子里。

“没有热茶了，希望这能让你清醒一点。”他看见Robert那头恼人的金发，还有他手上还滴着水的水杯，眼中的关切倒是货真价实。“别给我扇你巴掌的机会呀。”

去你的。他想说，但是混乱的感觉暂时被压下去了，它们没有消失，只是变得更加钝重，潜入到更深的地方，准备下一次伏击。冷水麻木掉的似乎不止是触觉。现在他听不清电话那一头的声音了。

“……我需要你帮我一个大忙。”Page往他的方向看过来，“Robert刚才给了他一杯茶，但我觉得——”

“——他把那玩意儿倒在我头上了！”

“——让他精神了一些。”Page冷静地说，“你也听到了。不，就因为我不管用才打电话给你的。”Robert又把一块可疑的毛巾扔到他湿漉漉的头发上。

“我知道了。是的，要我说他相当不错。令人印象深刻。”Page说，“我们在汉普斯特德乡村俱乐部，你知道地址，对吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人能看出来，开篇的猫头鹰先生是致敬乔治.史迈利。  
> Farewell and may you rest in peace, John le Carre.


	2. B Side - Track 1 This Old Routine (Is Soon Going to Fall Apart)

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

雪崩在他前方远远地停下。粉尘般的雪粒和他的呼吸一起变成蒸腾的白雾，旋转着上升。天空变得蔚蓝而静止。John Baldwin睁开眼睛，从零下二十摄氏度的高山间重新回到恒温的治疗室，四肢因为刚才的剧烈温度变化微微发麻。稍有缓解后，他从硬木直背椅子上站起身，重新打开了房间角落里的白噪音发生器，柔和的沙沙声顿时充满整个空间。期间差点被什么东西绊倒，他低头一看，发现一只雪豹正蜷起尾巴趴在地板上，睡得正香。他忍不住笑起来，蹲下来摸了摸那个毛脑袋，大猫哼唧一声，把头埋进前爪圈出的空间里，又打起呼噜。

“晚安。”他远远地对在诊疗椅里陷入沉睡的那个哨兵说，出去时带上了门。

“Christine怎么样，Baldwin先生？”他一推开门就被人拦住了，那人印度裔的面孔看着有点眼熟，他眨眨眼，想起刚才在那个哨兵的记忆中见过这张脸。

“你是？”

“Padma Rushdie，我是Christine的‘伴侣’。”陌生人严肃地回答，“Westwood小姐告诉我你负责Christine的临时精神疏导。她怎么样了？”

他点点头。“没什么严重的，她只是需要休息。如果你想看她的话，请尽量不要吵醒她。”

Rushdie看上去似乎松了一口气。“她刚被送过来的时候，我以为……”担忧，自责和懊悔，一方失控后，另一方身上的常见情绪。Baldwin想，在那些刚组合不久的搭档身上最明显，这一组还是自认为能力不对等的哨兵/伴侣组合。

“我刚才还以为圣诞节提前了。”他笑了笑，“到处都是雪。”哨兵Christine Calderwood被抬进来的时候，周围所有人都在牙齿打颤——精神图景渗漏过太厉害就会干涉周围人的认知。幸好精神图景是活火山的哨兵或者向导大概还没有出生。“不过没事了。”

“谢谢你。”她长出了一口气，“这么仓促——”

“别担心。塔里付我薪水干这个的。”他抬起手腕看了看表，“不过你知道哪里有电话给我叫出租车吗？搭地铁恐怕来不及了。”

“你要去哪里？”Padma说，“我可以送你一程。”

他扬了扬眉毛。“我以为你想陪她一会儿？”

Padma向紧闭的房门投去一瞥。“不，我还没有准备好。”她慢慢地摇了摇头。“我要先想一想，先告诉我你要去哪里？”

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

“Decca录音室？”Padma困惑地重复了一遍，等到Baldwin背着琴箱、从前台推着一台放大器重新出现时，她更困惑了。“你这是……？”

“嘛，除了当塔的救火队员之外，我确实还有份正经工作。”Baldwin一边说一边调整好背带，仿佛有些不好意思地解释道，“我还是个雇佣乐师。”

“我以为像你这样的向导，塔会把你留下来。”Padma怀疑地看着他。

“他们确实试过。”向导一边说一边把公事包一并扔到推车上去，“不过我拒绝了。”

“雇佣乐师这么赚钱吗？”Padma帮他扶稳手推车，“我们从电梯直接下到停车场吧。”

塔的主建筑过去是某个颇有年头的语法学校，如今学校早已人去楼空，他们用白厅的拨款把这里买下来重新翻修之后当作新的总部。旧档案和古籍得以从漏水的城堡（那地方让塔被称之为“塔”，只可惜修缮费高得离谱）里分批迁出，连同新的人员和不知道从哪里回收来的乒乓球和台球桌一同搬进学校。铁笼似的电梯叮叮哐哐一路下行，五楼诊疗间，四楼高层人员办公室，三楼图书与档案厅，二楼则是更混乱的中下层人员办公室，一楼除了门厅之外，剩下来的部分是训练室与喧闹休息厅。

一楼到了。Padma和他一同把放大器推出电梯笼，前者领着他穿过操场改建的停车场，一路上伴侣都没再说话，直到塔的铁门在他们身后关上，Padma的车开出足有一个多街区后，她才开口。“Baldwin先生，我还是不明白，你为什么不是塔的向导？”

“塔依然付我的账单。”Baldwin笑了。

“你知道我不是这个意思。如果我是你这样的向导……”她摇摇头，又不再继续说下去了。

“我想这不是关于我的吧。”Baldwin轻声说。

Padma抿紧嘴巴。如果我是你这样的向导，她就不会出这种事了。Baldwin并不需要她把后半句话大声说出来也能听得见。

我该怎么跟你解释呢，Baldwin想，二十多年前的大战以及之后的许多电影或许把哨兵和向导变成大众英雄，然而在我看来，他们就是一对歌手和钢琴师，其中配合同样需要天赋与技巧，歌手是注意力焦点，但钢琴师掌握节奏，领着旋律前进。要想有一场绝妙演出，你不必非得是个技术顶尖的钢琴师——不然这世界上很多人都要失业了，只是有些表演是古典乐，有些表演是歌舞杂耍而已。

“你不必成为我，也能胜任她的搭档。”他说。

Padma古怪地看了他一眼。“但我想还是会有人羡慕你的哨兵的。”

Baldwin笑了。“你瞧，这就是问题，我没有。”我是个贝斯手，不是个钢琴师。

等Jones结束录音室的工作，回到公寓时，已经过了晚上十点。他走进客厅的时候，Mo正坐在沙发上翻看一本音乐杂志。“今天怎么样？”她头也不抬地问。

他眨眨眼睛。又眨眨眼睛。小心地卸下琴箱，摆在一边。

然后他脸朝下直挺挺地倒进长沙发里。

“挺难的？”她又翻过一页。

沙发里的脑袋动了动。“还有好几首等着编曲明天要用。我脑子里除了那些哨兵的情绪垃圾什么都不剩了。”

“我说过你可以不用接那么多活，录音室和塔那边都是。”Mo说，“我可以帮你拒掉的。”

“不要，我的理想是早点退休，每天游手好闲，别的不干，就瞎弹弹乐器。”金红色的脑袋依然不愿意从沙发上抬起来。“在那之前要先攒够钱。”

“看不出来。”Mo摇摇头，“不过你躺着抱怨有什么用。你去放飞自我，搞个乐队，上上电视，塔就不会再来找你了，还有钱赚。说到这个，你给Jimmy Page打过电话了吗？”

“哈？”

最后他还是在Mo的注视下给Page打了个电话，后者当时说自己有可能会找到一个合适的主唱，找到了再给他回话。下一个电话，他们有主唱了，主唱很不错，顺便还推荐了个鼓手，不过鼓手现在跟着Tim Rose，据说后者一周付他四十镑，他要准备和主唱一起看看这个鼓手值不值得他们开更多的薪水挖来。再下一个电话，Jimmy Page说那鼓手是个哨兵，精神图景渗漏，他最好在塔发现紧急状况之前过来，免得损失这个鼓手——

“你自己不就是个向导吗？”Jones说，当然这话一出口他就知道说了也白说。塔一度也想将Page招入麾下，但后来不了了之。倒不是说Page是个能力不足的向导，不如说他的精神力压迫太强，搞得合作的哨兵个个苦不堪言。吉他手都这样。

“你就当是帮我个忙。”Mo劝道，“把你自己请出屋子一会儿，当个好撒马利亚人吧。”

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

Robert瞥见一个穿着西装的年轻人在门口，似乎想要进来。他立刻三步并作两步走到了门口。“嘿，我们这里有点紧急状况，化妆间暂时不能用了。”

那个年轻人疑惑地歪了歪头。“Jimmy Page不在这里吗？”声音柔和，像刚刚从学校毕业。

“啊哈，来见我们的大明星吗？”Robert笑道，“抱歉，现在他有点忙——”

那个年轻人干咳了一下，“不是，我想有点误会——”

“Jones？”Page的声音从屋里传来，“赶快进来！”

Robert疑惑地回头，那个年轻人有些尴尬地笑了，然后伸出手。“John Paul Jones，是个向导，我想你们这里有个哨兵需要帮助？”

Jones走进房间的时候仿佛一脚踏上暴风雨中的船只甲板，没有实体的瓢泼大雨兜头淋下来。他脚下摇晃，但又确实感到坚实的地板。Page盘腿坐在墙边，Jones能够感觉到他正展开精神屏障，将精神图景渗漏控制在房间内。至于这次引发泄漏的哨兵，则坐在一把椅子上，低着头，手肘放在膝盖上。暂时无法判断是否还有意识。Jones伸出精神触角探查四周，没有发现哨兵的精神体。

“我想你得下潜到他的精神图景里去找了。”Page不知何时叼起一根烟，暂时还没有点燃。

Jones警觉地看了他一眼。“没必要在这里把你的大家伙放出来。”他说，“你说刚才你尝试过了？”

“你要是有信心一个人搞定的话。”Page耸耸肩，把烟收回去了，“你知道我不是那种擅长安抚人的类型。他的资质很不错，但是要是塔正式的向导来的话，一定会上报。我们可能就要失去这个鼓手了。”

“他真有那么好？”Jones一边说一边走向那把椅子，哨兵暂时还是没有动弹的迹象，他能隐隐约约感受到哨兵的意识，困惑而混乱。

“嘿，说什么呢，他是我的朋友，也是这里你能找到的最好的鼓手！”Robert抗议道，“所以你要怎么帮他？”

Jones没回答Robert，他在哨兵面前半跪下来，抬头望向哨兵的脸，问道：“你还记得自己的名字吗？”

“Bonham，John Bonham。”他听见哨兵回答，绿褐色的眼睛对上了他的。汉普斯特德俱乐部的化妆间消失了。

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

精神图景，顾名思义，是个人精神的某种理想化的表现。

“那是不是感觉就像是走进旅游广告？”一个学员提问。塔的育成所不定期会请实际参与工作的哨兵或向导来给新生讲座，Jones看着下面一双双热切的眼睛，都是急于成为独当一面的哨兵或向导。

Jones干笑一声。“那倒是能省去你们不少外出旅游的花销。”他说，“但在座的诸位，仔细想想，精神图景是精神上的独立房间，你们真的想带家人来自己的精神图景里度假吗？”一阵哄笑。这种讲座为的是鼓动年轻人，因此有些不怎么鼓动人心的细节他略去不提——精神图景并不天生是绘制出精确地图的领地，它的本质更像梦境，边缘模糊，时时处在变化之中，缝隙和陷阱如影随形。更加成熟的哨兵会花去大量时间，有意识地将它们塑造成更接近现实，更加无害的状态，以避免陷入梦魇，也是为了让伴侣也能参与精神疏导。

他工作中遇到的哨兵一多半都是这种类型，修建整齐的草坪，公园，游乐园，某个虚构的房间，图书馆，城市街道，克制、可控的小规模（最好是人造的）环境。因此精神疏导也变成精细而有时格外乏味的作业。上周那个哨兵Christine的雪山地已经相当不错了，不过塔后来建议她稍作改动——瑞士滑雪场就挺不错的，对不对？他后来听到时差点笑出声。

这倒是和他另一份工作很像，安全简单的很多时候强过冒险——他倒不是对此有什么抱怨，工作性质如此，别人有需求，他来提供合适的解法。他擅长这个。而且总有人要做这个。

但偶尔，不，越来越经常的，他也希望能有点不一样的东西。

现在，Jones站在小船的一头，一边身体几乎被暴雨打得失去知觉，小船随时都有被深蓝海浪掀翻的风险，但他只想走到另一边，拥抱那个鼓手。

Mo不是个向导，但她轻易捕捉到了Jones最近的变化。“乐队的事还顺利吗？”但她其实不需要答案。

“我从来没听过那样的声音。”Jones说，“我们很快就要准备第一次巡演了。”


	3. A Side - Track 2 The Circus Comes in Town

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

Bonham再次完全醒来是在Matt的厢式车上，车在昏黄的道路上行驶，车里还有炸鱼薯条的气味。偶尔对面方向有来车，在车顶上的橙黄留下一道逐渐移走的亮光，接着又是昏暗。车偶尔有颠簸，不过不再是那种常常在夜晚造访的剧烈摇晃，他仍然能感到那片没有实体的海，但眼下它随着他的心跳而平稳地潮起潮落，像车里的引擎一样发出安宁的声音。他尝试坐起来。

前排的Robert听见他醒来的动静，扭回头看了看他。“你还好吗？还记得发生了什么吗？”

Bonham点点头。他记得Jimmy Page好像打了通电话，他又重新回到那个暴风雨的海上，有什么人出现了。海中逡巡的庞然大物终于露出水面——

“想不起来了。”Bonham说，“但我觉得好多了，是Page做的吗？”

“我不知道。”Robert回忆道，“一开始真的挺吓人。屋子里外好像都是海水——整个房间都像在晃。但Jimmy告诉我那都是精神图景渗漏干涉人的感知而已。后来那个贝斯手，Jones，对，就是我说的那个向导，就来了。他跟你的猫头鹰先生可真不一样，我还把他当成是Jimmy的歌迷——”说到这里，Robert笑了，“他和Jimmy说了几句话之后，就到你面前。我不知道他究竟做了什么，但是过了一会儿，房间又变得正常了。”

Bonham再次试图回忆发生了什么，但是没有想到更多，仿佛几小时前是那片海洋自己决定停下来的。但他直觉知道事情不会这么简单，会不会是这个向导也能像猫头鹰先生那样影响人？还没等他继续想下去，Robert又开口了：“顺便一说，Jimmy觉得你很棒，所以我们在想，你有没有兴趣来排练看看？”

一个声音告诉他要再想想。Jimmy Page之前的乐队已经结束、被人忘记了，他们能不能成功还是个未知数，而且不是所有人都能开得起Tim Rose给他的薪水。

但是他熟悉Robert，知道后者是什么样的风格，也知道Page是个很棒的吉他手，还有——

到头来，这实在不是个很难回答的问题。

当晚，Bonham睡得很好，他再次梦见了那片海，蓝绿色的海面波光粼粼，那巨大的生物仍绕着他兜圈，但他似乎听见它短暂浮上水面，懒洋洋地打了个响鼻。

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

某次排练之后，Page和Jones大致解释了一番俱乐部里究竟发生了什么事。“那是你的精神图景。”Page这次终于点燃他的烟，“有的时候太难控制就会这样，不仅是你自己，太强烈还会干扰到周围人的对环境的认知。不过大部分哨兵都没这么有趣。”他深深吸了一口，盘绕的烟圈卷起、散开。

“这毫无必要。”Jones瞥见那些烟雾之后警告道，“你控制不住会把场地搞坏的。”

“我能控制得住。”Page反驳，“耳闻不如一见。”他缓缓吹出烟雾，旋转、缠绕、展开，灰蓝烟雾在Bonham眼前勾勒出熟悉的轮廓。

“……那条袭击我的黑龙是你的？”Bonham挑起眉毛。

“我的精神体。”Page回答，“哨兵和向导都会有。它们在一定程度是你精神的化身，象征你的精神力量——”

“——简单来讲，附赠的精神宠物。”Jones说，“省去喂食，梳毛，遛弯之类的麻烦。”

Page瞪了他一眼，但Jones坐在键盘后面，假装没看见。

“没有实体吗？”Bonham看着那条烟构成的龙绕过一圈，两对爪子停在了Page的肩膀上，“你可比我上次见面的时候小多了。”

“这个只是借助烟雾的投影。”Page说，“要是我把本体放到现实里，后面有人就要杀了我了。”Jones若无其事地在键盘上划过蹦跳的几个小节，某个瞬间Bonham好像听见清脆鸟鸣。

“挺酷的。”Bonham视线一直没离开那条小龙，“你考虑演出的时候用过这个吗？”

Page沉思了一会儿。“值得一试。”他严肃地点点头，这时他注意到歌手好一会儿没动静了。他刚才是不是说自己有事要出去一会儿？

这时，排练室的门吱呀一声打开了，一只圆滚滚的幼狮好奇地探出一只爪子，然后是毛脑袋。随后，一个气喘吁吁的歌手出现在门口，“Antonio，不乖，我们不是说好了吗？别这时候溜出来——”

“我可没想到我们得带上个动物园巡演。”Jones开玩笑道。

Robert的小狮子是他们从北欧回来之后出现的。“我本来还想再保密一会儿。”Robert看着小狮子警觉地盯着徐徐从Jimmy肩上飘下来的烟龙，它试图伸出爪子去拍那条小龙，但是后者总是浮在离爪子范围内更高一点的地方。“但是Antonio总是想要出来溜达，我真怕警察把它抓走。”

“你管它叫Antonio？”Bonham笑着看他。

“给自己车子起名的人不许嘲笑我。”Robert做了个鬼脸，“别玩了，过来，Antonio。”小狮子偏头看了看他，但并没有乖乖听话，它的圆耳朵动了动，然后一溜小跑往Bonham在的方向跑去了。

“你怎么连自己的精神体都管不好？”Bonham一边伸手挠挠小狮子的下巴， 一边无情嘲笑他。

“说明Antonio像我一样亲近人。”Robert说，“我还没见过你和Jones的精神体呢？Jimmy只肯告诉我是个海里的大家伙——”

Bonham无声地指了指头顶。Robert顺着他手指的方向望去，起初他除了吊灯和风扇之外什么也没看见，然后哨兵的出色听力和视觉帮助了他。就在扇叶边缘，一只小小的灰色脑袋歪着头打量着他们。

“哦，Jonesy，哦，Jonesy。”Robert大笑起来，“你总是摆出一副专业吓人的面孔来， 但我就知道内心深处你是个软心肠的家伙。别那么严肃，即使是你也可以找乐子的，让你的小家伙下来跟我们一起玩嘛？”Bonham注意到小狮子的眼神和Robert如出一辙，这是某人准备干点坏事的线索。Jones的精神体在扇叶上蹦跳了一下，似乎显得有点兴奋。

Page这时开口了。“Robert。”

Robert似乎没听见，还是在竭力吸引那只不起眼的灰色小鸟的注意。“Jonesy，来嘛。”于此同时，Bonham注意到，那只小狮子已经离开他周围，悄悄地蹦上房间的桌子一角、然后是文件柜，猫科动物的肉垫让它行动起来无声无息。只要愿意，这小家伙还是挺灵巧的。他当然想都不用想就知道Robert想干什么。让他更好奇的是Jones会如何应对。

“Robert。”Page再次开口，这次声音里有了一点警告意味。

接下来发生的事，即使是拥有哨兵优秀五感的Bonham也要聚精会神才能完全看清。小狮子弹簧一般冲着风扇跳了出去，但在那之前，Bonham就看到了那小小的灰色身影已经飞离了风扇，但很奇怪的是还有一个棕灰色的影子往相反的方向飞去。

“啪！”他发现那东西是只死了的田鼠，正掉在Robert的脚边。而头顶上，那只小狮子正可怜巴巴地抱着风扇叶片不要掉下来，它冲着门口的方向发出呜咽。三个人看去，发现门边风扇的开关上正搭着一只小小的黑色爪子，那只小鸟发出一声欢快的啁啾声，啪地按下了开关。

一片椅子翻倒和奔跑的手忙脚乱中，Page的声音格外清楚：“我警告过你了。Jones的精神体是大灰伯劳鸟，拉丁名叫Lanius excubitor——哨兵屠夫。”

“抱歉，键盘的声音似乎总是会把它吸引出来。我没想到它又跑去抓了只田鼠，结果进屋以后找不到地方挂它。”Jones若无其事地把贝斯收进琴盒。

“没那回事。他活该。”Bonham忍住不要再笑得太大声，“你比我想得有趣多了！”

Jones耸耸肩，但Bonham能看出他脸上的线条也在颤抖。“不管怎么说，”他干咳了一声，“Jimmy和我本来是想跟你聊聊你的精神体。”

“怎么了吗？”他感到话题似乎换了一个方向，是汉普斯特德俱乐部那次出了什么问题吗？还是——

“我在想，就像伯劳会被我的键盘声吸引出来，你的精神体是不是也对鼓声有反应……？”

他怎么会知道？Bonham想，向导都是这样吗？

“事实上，我喜欢你向Page提的主意。那条烟龙很酷。”Jones咧嘴，“你是不是还没好好见过你的精神体？我们可以在下次表演中试着把它引出来。”

Bonham咧嘴笑了。他可等不及了。

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎


	4. B side - Track 2 Moby Dick

这感觉仿佛像出门打猎，想要成功就必须紧追不放、仔细观察猎物，稍有一点疏忽就有可能错失良机。

他们首先要习惯的是，在舞台上本身紧凑的表演之外，分出少许注意力给精神领域。Jones在表演的时候会逐渐释放出精神触角，起初就试探性的触碰和轻推，但Bonham很快就回握住了他。啪嗒。他几乎能听见开关打开的清脆声响。

坐在鼓后面的Bonham几乎就是暴风雨本身，但贝斯手似乎完全不受困扰。Jones也没有像之前那些贝斯手或者普通向导那样试图让Bonham调低声音，避免感官过载。他很轻易地舒展开，接受了这一切力量，接着，坚定、几乎有着某种优雅地，将这些力量踩着点推回去。哨兵仍然保留敏锐的五感（尤其是听力），但如今它们变得整齐有序，界限分明。很快这就不再是需要额外注意力的负担，音乐本身就是桥梁。

接下来是选择场地。

“不妨就用鼓solo。”Page说，“我们可以修改曲目单。”

“Pat’s Delight。”Bonham咧嘴，“她原来和她的朋友来看演出的时候，我总是会忍不住多来一阵——”

“就像条炫耀尾羽的花孔雀。”Plant调侃他。

Bonham满不在乎：“人人都喜欢。”

“希望你那神秘的精神体也喜欢。”Plant捏捏小狮子的两个前爪，“我们就要出发去打猎啦——”

Page突然想起来什么似的转向Bonzo问：“你精神图景里最近天气怎么样？”可真是个怪问题。

不怎么好。Jones轻易捕捉到了鼓手的不情愿，后者却只是选择岔开话题，并不想多谈。

“这一点我可以帮忙。”Jones说。

Page看着他，等他解释更多。

“就像汉普斯特德俱乐部那次。”Jones耸耸肩，“只不过他得自己过来，大概会更激烈。”

◀︎︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

“大家好，接下来这首歌是有关于欢愉，以及向一位女士献殷勤，那么有请John Bonham，我们的打击乐手。Good Hunt，Bonzo！”Robert说完便退进黑暗中。

Jones和Page的riff在数个乐句之后也宣告结束，两人也背着乐器走下舞台。Bonham稍稍调整节拍，场景改变了，依然是他熟悉的暴风雨时的海。大雨瓢泼而下，好在他现在不需要看也知道自己鼓的位置，演出仍在进行，他既坐在舞台上，也身在小舟中。

别停啊。他听见Robert的笑声，我的烟还没点上呢。

鼓棒继续落下。和上一次不同，这一次他有鼓声做他的航道标。

尝试放出你的感知触觉，尽快找到它。Page的声音。哈，不过你想solo多久都可以，我防波堤已经做好了——观众不会觉得自己要被淹死的。

他竭力回想Jones之前如何放出感知触角。

就像你在听鼓。Jones回答。

这什么时候成内部通讯了？他问。小鼓，筒鼓，3/4，3/4。海浪托起他，暴雨之中鼓的声音稳定仿佛心跳，仿佛灯塔。他不用到什么地方去，它会自己来的。一旦掌握节奏，把自己稳在船里就没那么难，他感觉得到，那个大家伙在水下悠游，但仍然不肯露面。

你发现它了吗？Robert问。

我他妈的看不见。暴雨和海浪变成了掩护。也许Jones说那些塔里的哨兵向导把精神图景改小是有道理的。但那想法转瞬即逝，鱼缸里可养不了这个大家伙！他的意识一瞬间重回舞台上。脚踏钹的声音是时间标记，小鼓，小鼓，接下来是更细碎的变化。

靠得很近了。Page拖长语气，Jones，你准备好了吗。

坐稳了。Jones的声音。深呼吸。

起初他并没有觉察到什么变化，只是风更酷烈了一些。然后是气压的变化——走得越远，呼吸越困难。他眯起眼睛， 有几次不得不重新切回舞台上，但这一边汗水同样渗进他的眼睛里。

再坚持一会儿。Jones的声音几乎要被风彻底吹散了。相信我。

他眨掉脸上的汗水或者是雨水，看见天空中翻腾的灰色云卷，小船带着他继续前进，他们冲过层层雨帘——

然后他看见宁静的蓝天。不，不是雨过天晴的那种蓝天。他仍然能看见四周厚厚的、城堡似的云墙，在那里，树木被连根拔起，风将一切抛上抛下。但他所在的蓝天之下，空气几近静止，海水清澈透明。暴风眼。这是Jones的精神图景。

Bonham渐渐放慢节奏，他往四周望去，看见那家伙像小山一样起伏的脊背重新潜入水下。片刻之后，它炫耀似的跃出海面，露出灰白肚腹与翅膀般的鳍。

你好啊。他把鼓棒丢向观众，重新以手掌敲击鼓面。

Jones看见那鲸鱼最后一个翻身，激起白色巨浪，尾巴流畅优雅地上抬，水如同珠帘断裂般落下，最后全部沉入海水之中。在潮水般的掌声里，Bonham站起身，冲着他的方向挥手微笑。

真奇怪，这一首曲子已经结束，但Jones仍然能听见鼓声。你们听不见吗？他想问，你们听不见吗？宏大壮丽， 如同风暴，如同潮汐，那些回声在他血管里高声歌唱，响过所有教堂的钟声，响过塞壬或者台下观众的尖叫——

他背上贝斯，一步一步走向他。

◀︎◀︎ || ▶︎▶︎

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人能看出来，开篇的猫头鹰先生是致敬乔治.史迈利。  
> Farewell and may you rest in peace, John le Carre.


End file.
